Том 66
* * * * * * * * * | Персонаж = Оэцу Нимайя }} — шестьдесят шестой том манги Блич. Все звёзды Главы 592. Зомби на марше 3 Хицугая легко побеждает Иккаку, Юмичику и Шарлотта, затем в бой вмешивается Маюри. | plot = [[Файл:592Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 592. Marching Out the ZOMBIES 3.]] As the Arrancar notice the arrival of Hitsugaya, who prepares to attack, Yumichika attempts to use Bakudō, but Ikkaku incapacitates him with Hōzukimaru because this is not something he can stop with Kidō. Hitsugaya unleashes a wave of ice, which sends Yumichika flying away and encases Ikkaku's right leg in the ice. As Ikkaku notes this is a small price to pay for existing, Hitsugaya stabs him through the chest and slashes him across the back before attacking again, only for Yumichika to block his sword and attempt to release Ruri'iro Kujaku. However, Hitsugaya slashes him across the chest, leading Mayuri to note that he is fighting in the same manner as he did when he was alive. When Hitsugaya attacks him, Mayuri dodges with Shunpo while noting that Hitsugaya was likely turned into a zombie while he was alive because he does not have a free will and consciousness like Bambietta does. Confirming this, Giselle explains how those who are turned into zombies before death possess much better movement and reaction speed, and can be more easily controlled by her, prompting Mayuri to ask her how controlling someone with no free will could be any fun. As Giselle states she does not know because she is not a sadist, Charlotte appears in front of Hitsugaya and attempts to attack him, only for Hitsugaya to slash him across the chest. When Hitsugaya attacks again, Mayuri blocks his slash with a barrier composed of intersecting beams of light before stating he is going to punish Charlotte for attacking someone whom he could not defeat by leaving him on the verge of death. Turning to Hitsugaya, Mayuri reveals he has many drugs he wishes to test on him for the sake of the Seireitei. | characters = #Дордони Алессандро дель Сокаччио #Чируччи Сандервиччи #Люппи Антенор #Юмичика Аясегава #Иккаку Мадараме #Маюри Куроцучи #Жизель Жевель #Нему Куроцучи #Тоширо Хицугая #Шарлотт Кулхорн }} 593. Зомби на марше 4 Казалось бы, Хицугая побеждает, но тут он осознаёт, что находится под действием препарата Маюри. | plot = [[Файл:593Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 593. Marching Out The ZOMBIES 4.]] After Mayuri suggests that Hitsugaya help him test some medicines, the Tenth Division captain attacks Mayuri, who counters with Kidō. Hitsugaya dodges and unleashes a barrage of sword attacks. Mayrui parries all of his strikes, claiming to have installed a sensor in his Zanpakutō that allows him to parry all incoming blades that get within two feet of him. Hitsugaya responds by trying to knee Mayuri, but he blocks this, suggesting that he had been goading Hitsugaya into such an act as he injures the young captain's leg instead. Hitsugaya then activates his Bankai and cuts Mayuri down. Hitsugaya finds himself back at the start of their battle, with Mayuri again commenting that he will use his medicine on him. He attacks Mayuri again and quickly uses his Bankai to kill Mayuri, only to find himself reliving the encounter once again. When he questions what is happening, Mayuri says that his medicines imbue their users with superhuman strength, knowledge, reflexes and bravery. He says that it appears that Hitsugaya can see the future and that every time he kills Mayuri, he returns to a set point in the past. He explains that the only way Hitsugaya can avoid repeating this forever is to not kill him. Explaining the mechanism the medicine uses, he notes that it is incomplete and has serious side-effects after ten rounds, leaving him without a sense of balance for about thirty seconds. Mayuri then asks when he administered the medicine and swings his blade down on Hitsugaya, saying he should find out on his next trip back in time. | characters = #Маюри Куроцучи #Тоширо Хицугая }} 594. Марионетки Маюри вкалывает Хицугае новый препарат. На него нападают другие зомби. ПеПе сеет хаос с помощью своего The Love. | plot = [[Файл:594Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 594. Rubb-Dolls.]] Impaling Hitsugaya and releasing his Shikai to paralyze him, Mayuri injects a new drug into him. He comments on how sad it is to inject a drug into a defenceless enemy, but Hitsugaya's pleads for him to stop makes it a little better. Hitsugaya begins to scream as he experiences intense pain. The zombies of Rangiku, Kensei and Rose then arrive, causing Mayuri to call the Arrancar to fight them. At the same time, Byakuya Kuchiki has just defeated three Sternritter, with only Meninas McAllon and Liltotto Lamperd still standing. After a brief exchange about their strength and PePe and his whereabouts, Meninas and Liltotto see Hisagi approaching. He tries to attack Byakuya, who inquires as to why he's attacking him, causing Hisagi to say he's doing it for PePe's sake. PePe, singing about love, launches a projectile at the other two Sternritter. Liltotto dodges, but Meninas is hit. Now in love with PePe, Meninas punches Liltotto. PePe remarks on how they shouldn't fight over him, because he will never tie himself down to one person. | characters = #Маюри Куроцучи #Тоширо Хицугая #Рангику Мацумото #Роджуро Оторибаши #Кенсей Мугурума #Люппи Антенор #Дордони Алессандро дель Сокаччио #Чируччи Сандервиччи #НаНаНа Наджакуп #Роберт Аккутрон #Кандиса Кэтнипп #Бьякуя Кучики #Лильтотто Лэмпард #Менина МакЭллон #Сюхей Хисаги #ПеПе Ваккабрада }} 595. Марионетки 2 Бьякуя сражается с Хисаги и ПеПе. | plot = [[Файл:595Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 595. Rubb-Dolls 2.]] As Hisagi continues to attack Byakuya, PePe gives a speech about how there is always love involved in battle, thus making it both sad and beautiful at the same time. He is interrupted by Byakuya incapacitating Hisagi and saying PePe's power only controls people and he therefore only has to make them unable to move to stop the power. Jokingly stating Byakuya is scary, PePe fires a beam of love. Byakuya first flees from it, but then stops it with his Zanpakutō, noting The Love can only control things with a heart. PePe goes on to question why he used his Zanpakutō to block it, as Senbonzakura tries to cut its master. Revealing the reason he didn't steal any Bankai during the first invasion, PePe states he can take control of the hearts of Zanpakutō. The captain quickly discards his sword, only for it to by picked up by Hisagi, who can stand despite his injuries thanks to PePe's power. Fighting off the lieutenant, who now wields both his own and Byakuya's Zanpakutō, Byakuya thinks he can't fight properly against his opponent using only Hakuda, but Kidō might cause too much harm. After concluding he should have broken Senbonzakura before throwing it away, PePe appears behind him and fires Love Kiss. Now annoyed by the Shinigami captain's resilience, PePe releases his Quincy: Vollständig and attacks, immobilizing him with Love Rope. Hisagi prepares to make the kill, but PePe stops him, wanting to kill Byakuya himself, and tries to fire a Heilig Pfeil. Before he can do so he is however thrown to the ground by zombified captains Kensei Muguruma and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi who now appears on the battleground with strange markings on their faces. | characters = #Сюхей Хисаги #Бьякуя Кучики #ПеПе Ваккабрада #Кенсей Мугурума #Роджуро Оторибаши }} 596. Марионетки 3 Маюри объясняет, как он смог победить зомби Жизель. | plot = [[Файл:596Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 596. Rubb-Dolls 3.]] As Byakuya wonders what happened to the zombified Kensei and Rose, Hisagi attempts to attack his former captain, only for Kensei to swiftly incapacitate him. When Kensei picks up Senbonzakura and hands it back to Byakuya, Mayuri appears and notes that the enemies have arrived on time once more. Byakuya demands to know what he has done to Kensei and Rose, but Mayuri reveals he has saved them. In the past, Kensei and Rose fall to the ground as Mayuri reveals he laced the blood of his resurrected Arrancar with the Precognition Drug to incapacitate them. When Cirucci hears this and looks at him, Mayuri tells her to not bother trying to use it against him before injecting Kensei with the same syringe he used to inject Hitsugaya. As Kensei screams, Mayuri turns to Giselle and theorizes that the blood she uses to zombify her victims takes longer to activate depending on how powerful the Reiatsu of the victim is, which is why the captain-level combatants have reddish skin. Giselle does not respond as Mayuri goes on to explain that he possesses blood samples of every member of the Gotei 13, allowing him to replace someone's blood by developing a medicine with one of the samples as a base. When Giselle expresses confusion, Mayuri decides to simplify it and reveals that using this medicine causes Giselle's zombies to become his zombies. As a shocked Giselle looks on, Kensei and Rose stand up behind Mayuri, who proclaims it is over as Kensei stabs Giselle through the heart. In the present, Byakuya states he understands and tells Mayuri he should have simply killed Kensei and Rose, prompting Mayuri to point out that protecting the Seireitei until one's last breath is what every member of the Gotei 13 most deeply desires. As a heart hits Kensei's shoulder, PePe reveals he has taken control of many of Giselle's zombies in the past, only for Kensei to punch him in the face. Mayuri points out how these are his zombies and states they do not know the meaning of love as Kensei uses Sandbag Beat on a shocked PePe, sending him flying into a building. PePe proclaims he will not forgive any of them, only to see Liltotto standing near him. | characters = #Бьякуя Кучики #Кенсей Мугурума #Роджуро Оторибаши #Сюхей Хисаги #Маюри Куроцучи #Люппи Антенор #Дордони Алессандро дель Сокаччио #Чируччи Сандервиччи #Жизель Жевель #ПеПе Ваккабрада #Лильтотто Лэмпард }} 597. Искривлённые тенью Пока Лильтотто дерётся с ПеПе, Киринджи пытается остановить Яхве и его компаньонов, вошедших во дворец Короля. | plot = [[Файл:597Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 597. Winded by the Shadow.]] PePe tries to placate the approaching Liltotto, who activates her Quincy: Vollständig. Liltotto asks if he had tried to kill his comrades and states that she hopes that he can take his responsibilities. PePe screams as her mouth begins to deform and begs for forgiveness. In the Soul King Palace, Tenjirō Kirinji is coming to terms with the realization that he cannot hit Yhwach despite the Wandenreich's leader not attempting to dodge his attacks. Yhwach notes that there is a stalemate and asks the Shinigami to let him pass. Tenjirō tries to strike him once again, but his attack misses. Senjumaru Shutara arrives with a group of masked Shinigami and comments that it has been a long time since she saw Yhwach. She chides him for entering the palace without permission and says he is cocky following Captain-Commander Yamamoto's death. Yhwach approaches her, only to be surrounded by the masked Shinigami. They attempt to strike Yhwach, but they all miss, surprising Senjumaru, who wonders why swords cannot hit him. Another Quincy, Sternritter "W", the Wind, Nianzol Weizol comes out of hiding and castigates Senjumaru. In Soul Society, Kisuke shrugs off Ichigo's criticism of playing loud music and prepares the cannon to launch Ichigo and company towards the Soul King Palace. | characters = #Лильтотто Лэмпард #ПеПе Ваккабрада #Тенджиро Киринджи #Яхве #Урюу Исида #Юграм Хашвальт #Сенджумару Шутара #Нианзоль Вайзоль #Ичиго Куросаки #Кисуке Урахара #Орихиме Иноуэ #Йоруичи Шихоин }} 598. Проект «Падающая звезда» всего лишь нужно побить вас Ичиго с друзьями отправляется во дворец Короля, в то время как Сенджумару сражается с Нианзолем. | plot = [[Файл:598Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 598. The Shooting Star Project Only Have to Beat You Mix.]] As Ichigo and his friends prepare to launch, they are interrupted by Ganju Shiba, who has come to aid them with a map of the Soul King Palace. As Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Yoruichi, and Ganju blast off in the artificial Tenchuren, Orihime notes that this is very similar to the time when they set off to rescue Rukia. When Orihime sadly notes that Uryū was their friend back then, Ichigo reassures her that he will beat Yhwach and drag Uryū back no matter what. Meanwhile, at the Soul King Palace, Nianzol explains how his ability allows him to deflect any attack he sees, prompting Senjumaru to have her guards attack him from behind so he cannot see their swords. However, their attacks are bent and repelled as Nianzol reveals he did not finish his sentence before clarifying that he can deflect the attacks of any enemy whose abilities he has seen before cutting three of the guards in half. Upon learning this, Senjumaru points out how she did not say that the guards were the only enemy which Nianzol could not see before revealing she has completely remade his trenchcoat. When Nianzol attempts to take off his trenchcoat, Senjumaru warns him that he will not be able to do so while still alive as several spikes impale him from within. | characters = #Кисуке Урахара #Орихиме Иноуэ #Ичиго Куросаки #Гандзю Шиба #Бонни #Ясутора Садо #Йоруичи Шихоин #Урюу Исида (флешбэк) #Нианзоль Вайзоль #Гвардейцы Короля #Тенджиро Киринджи (флешбэк) #Яхве (флешбэк) #Юграм Хашвальт (флешбэк) #Сенджумару Шутара }} 599. Слишком рано, чтобы победить, слишком поздно, чтобы понимать Яхве призывает элитных штернриттеров для боя с Сенджумару. | plot = [[Файл:599Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 599. Too Early To Win, Too Late To Know.]] As Nianzol falls to the ground, Senjumaru states that she feels sorry for his bad habits before turning to Yhwach and noting that their blades should be able to reach him now. However, Yhwach summons several Soldat from his shadow to deal with Senjumaru's guards before summoning four elite Sternritter to take on Senjumaru herself - Gerard Valkyrie, Lille Barro, Pernida Parnkgjas and Askin Nakk Le Vaar. As Askin notes he is the only Sternritter from lower ranks, Gerard confirms this before promising to cut Askin down if he gets in the way before attacking Senjumaru, who blocks with her needle. When her needle is destroyed and she is injured, Senjumaru has her guards fuse together into a much larger guard, but Pernida topples it as Lille takes out a massive rifle and shoots Senjumaru in the head. | characters = #Сенджумару Шутара #Нианзоль Вайзоль #Яхве #Зольдаты #Жерар Валькирия #Аскин Накк ле Вар #Пернида Парнкджас #Лилье Барро }} 600. Снайперский выстрел Ловушка, расставленная королевской охраной, захлопывается. Нимайя вызывает штернриттеров на бой. | plot = [[Файл:600Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 600. SNIPE.]] As the seemingly dead Senjumaru falls to the ground with a hole in her head, Gerard criticizes Lille for leaving the body in Yhwach's path, prompting Lille to have Pernida remove it before seemingly destroying the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace. Lille turns to Yhwach and ask him to advance, only to be surprised when the area around them turns into strips of fabric as the real Senjumaru reveals this was a fake palace created for their arrival and that the real palace is being protected by Ichibē Hyōsube, who has drawn a barrier over it that keeps it hidden. When Lille takes aim at the real palace, large trees shoot up around the group and form a cage as Kirio Hikifune explains how she can create trees that absorb Reishi and block Reishi attacks. Appearing before the group, Ōetsu Nimaiya draws his Zanpakutō before proclaiming that the real fight begins here. | characters = #Лилье Барро #Сенджумару Шутара #Жерар Валькирия #Пернида Парнкджас #Яхве #Ичибей Хьёсубе #Кирио Хикифуне #Аскин Накк ле Вар #Оэцу Нимайя }} 601. На грани багрянца Нимайя расправляется с элитной гвардией Яхве. | plot = [[Файл:601Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 601. VERGE ON VERMILLION.]] After listening to Nimaiya proclaim the real battle begins here, Gerard attacks him, only for Nimaiya to lean back and avoid his slash. Gerard commends Nimaiya's evasion and prepares to attack again, but Nimaiya easily cuts him down with a single attack, shocking the other three Sternritter. Claiming Gerard could not be defeated by such an attack, Lille takes aim and fires several Heilig Pfeil at Nimaiya, who merely cuts them in half and deflects them. As a shocked Lille wonders how he could do this, Nimaiya slashes him across the chest, cutting off Lille's left hand in the process, before stabbing Pernida through the head by throwing his Zanpakutō at it. Pulling his Zanpakutō out of Pernida, Nimaiya cuts Askin down and compliments his attempt to take Nimaiya by surprise before slashing his throat open. Nimaiya explains how he and his Zanpakutō are going to rock the world, but is interrupted by Askin, who has survived his wounds with The Deathdealing and explains how he always feels close to death. | characters = #Оэцу Нимайя #Лилье Барро #Аскин Накк ле Вар #Пернида Парнкджас #Жерар Валькирия #Яхве }} Интересные факты * Название юбилейной 600-й главы, SNIPE, изначально планировалось как название всей манги. Однако, когда задумка изменилась, и синигами вооружились мечами, а не огнестрельным оружием, название также пришлось изменить. Ссылки Навигация en:SORRY I AM STRONG Категория:Манга